Various playback systems are available that offer users the ability to control playback via virtual onscreen controls. The virtual controls comprise such basic commands as stop, play, skip forward, and so on. Today flat panel televisions are commonly available in sizes that provide for larger and larger viewing distances. As the size of displays increases, the placement of controls becomes even more important. For example, placing a set of virtual controls on the lower left hand corner of a large display to control content displayed on the upper right hand corner of the display can be inconvenient for the viewer to control playback, particularly as the viewer moves.
Another perceived shortcoming is that while the controls may initially be in a location on the screen for the user to access, it can become inconvenient for the user to access the controls as the user moves since the location of the controls remains static. Such systems generally require precise movement on the part of the user with respect to the controls in order to select the control and trigger the corresponding function.